Just A Feeling
by ElisaAndSammy
Summary: Bella's mind is racing, her nerves unending. She needs to tell Edward before it eats her alive. Rated M just because. One-shot.


**One-shot. I don't really know why I wrote this. Maybe because I'm bored to death or I'm an old, fat lady with 10,000,000 cats, hates dogs, and lives alone? I think I'm gonna go with the latter. Heh, just kidding… I'm pretty young. I mean, I have a few years till I finish high school. Anyway, I wrote this and you shall like it…. *cough* If you want to….*cough* Well, anyway, enjoy my strange way of writing! Teehee! Fyi, it's pretty short because I'm just that cool and made it short.(: -The best person ever, Sam**

**

* * *

**

Breathe. Stay Awake. Live.

Three words racing through my mind as emotions filled my body and soul, while walking toward the building that would tell me my destiny.

My feet seemed to be going at a slower pace and my destination became farther away every step I took down the sidewalk full of people talking on cell phones.

As the building came in view, I kept my eyes locked on the door. _Push, don't pull,_ I repeated in my head as I got closer and closer, practically running at this point, not wanting to wait any longer –the words were eating my insides.

I reached for the door of the building, opening it, revealing the lobby.

The receptionist smiled her forced, but warm, smile and nodded. "Good morning. May I help you?"

I shook my head, stopping, and smiling politely. "No thank you, just going to see a, uh, friend."

"Alright."

The elevator seemed to be going slower then the trip over here. Damn him for having a room on the top floor.

Open, close the doors went as people entered, and I exited when I _finally_ reached the floor, racing toward his room, pounding the door.

I was still knocking when he opened it, and when I realized how weird it was, I put my hand down and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Hi," he said, his voice slow, one eyebrow raised. I let my eyes travel down to his attire, seeing that he only had a pair of shorts on, no T-shirt. I realized I was staring to long when he chuckled lightly, and I looked up to meet his amused eyes. Cue more blushing…

"Hi," I said, back, biting my lip and looking at the floor. All my courage and wanting to tell him left me, and nervousness filled it's place.

"Do you need something?" he asked, his face no longer amused, but had no emotion at all.

"I… I… I just wanted to tell you-" I took a deep breath, but he interrupted me by placing his hands on my face, pulling me in for a passion filled kiss. It took me a second be I could kiss him back, pulling myself into it. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck. It felt so good after those few months without him, his warm arms, holding me, protecting me.

After a while, he pulled back resting his forehead against mine. A few minutes passed by, and we just stood there, gazing at each other, like in one of those old cheesy movies. "That I'm unconditionally, irrevocably in love with you, Edward Cullen," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Well, that's a relief. Thought you were gonna go out with that dog," he said, a smile playing on his lips. I hit his chest lightly, laughing quietly.

"Jake isn't a dog, he… he just smells like one," I said, grinning, giggling all the way. He took my hand, bring inside and we traveled to the balcony and he placed a short kiss on my lips before facing me, fully and letting go of my hand.

"Isabella Swan," Edward said, getting down on one knee looking me in the eyes, which were getting wider by the minute. He ran a hand through his hair, tied his shoe before standing up. He smiled, lopsidedly. "I love you." I blushed, not because he said that, but because I thought he was gonna say something else.

"What's wrong?" he asked, suspiciously. I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"Sure, okay. Do you mind if I give you somethin'?"

I sighed. "I don't like presents…"

"I know, you'll like this one, though."

"Alright…"

He reached into his pocket, a velvet box in his hand when it came back out. He opened the box, and slid a ring on my finger. I raised my free hand and covered my mouth with it.

"Marry me?"

"Emhes," I said, tears streaming down my face and my hand still over my mouth.

"No?"

I took my hand off. "Yes!"

"No need to shout, babe," he chuckled, bringing me closer. I placed my head on his chest.

"I love you," I said, so quietly, that he didn't hear me. We just stood there watching as night fell. These were the moments that it came, the feeling. It was just a feeling that caused my heart to beat faster then normal, or for my brain to function differently. It made me break one promise to myself, to breathe.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Don't hate it. D: Just kidding, go ahead and I will cut you. Just kidding, again. I would never do that…. Heh… Anyway, review! I'd like to hear opinions! Plus, I wrote this like it was a chapter to a story, so if you don't get it, it kind of like Bella has to choose between Edward and Jacob. Blah, blah, blah. Review!**


End file.
